Fifty Shades: Awakening
by lovelylovelessqueen
Summary: The story of Corrine, an 18 year old girl and her exploration into the dom/sub world with the older men she finds herself attracted to.


I don't know exactly when it began, the first time I felt that heat glittering through my body that can only be caused by the interest of an older man. The beginnings of those feelings started when I was much younger, walking by a man at a restaurant and smiling as he looked down at my breasts and feeling the heat wash over me like the sunlight. I had fantasies for years about older men, particularly relating to their control over me, but I never knew how to act on it. This was before apps like Tinder existed and I was too young to go to bars. How could I meet a man like that?

My first encounter was with a graduate student at my university. We had a Comparative Literature class together at 3 PM every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I loved that class, I was an eager to please eighteen year old in a class of graduate students. I took the class for an interesting challenge and because I loved the reading. There were many older men I found attractive in that class but Ernest wasn't necessarily one of them. He must've noticed me though. One day after class I saw he had messaged me to apologize for freezing up when I asked him a question at the end of class because he gets nervous around 'beautiful girls'. I admit, I smiled. Although Ernest was quite a bit older than me, at least 40, and not necessarily as attractive as I would've liked, I was excited by the attention. I messaged him back and simply sent my number and no other message. It took him about five seconds to text me back.

He was a lonely man. He wanted to text me constantly which was fun when I was bored but overall slightly irritating. I wanted to cut to chase and so I invited myself over to his apartment the following day. After class we walked to his car and drove to his apartment. I could tell he was nervous and already getting turned on in the car, his eyes flickering to my thighs in my short skirt, his slight twitch of pleasure when I put my hand on his leg. We arrived and he continued to make small talk about our class, our school, his friends, but I mostly kept quiet. He offered me some wine and as I took it it my hand I leaned in, touching my breasts to his chest, feeling his rising pants, and kissed him on the mouth softly. "I have been waiting to do that all afternoon." As he sat down on the couch, I straddled him and alternated between kissing his neck, chest, and sipping my glass of wine.

Soon, he undressed me and stared at me naked on the bed while he was still fully clothed. The The way he looked at me pressed down some invisible strings inside me that created the most euphoric feeling I had ever experienced. His pleasure in me, in my body, in his luck to be able to touch my young beautiful body was causing me the highest pleasure I had ever experienced. I was close to orgasming simply by watching him watch me.

I unbuckled his belt and kissed his waistband, purposefully teasing him until I took him out of his pants and delicately licked his entire member. Next, I suddenly put him in my mouth as far as I could take and he shuddered with pleasure. I rocked his hips slowly back and forth pushing him in and out of my mouth. I could tell he wanted more but didn't want to hurt me. I pushed him further and further until I said, "Fuck me hard in the mouth, sir" and he obliged pulling my hair and banging his penis into my throat. It was heavenly. I said, "Now, fuck me. Take charge. Choke me." I could tell these were things he wasn't used to hearing but when prompted he became even harder and grabbed me by my throat. Men are afraid to to ask for such things but they want it, especially those above forty. I wanted it more than him.

He grabbed me by my throat, picked me up in front of him and slid himself into me while biting my neck and my breasts. I could feel my sex throbbing and I grabbed his face with both my hands and said, "Tell me what to do."

*I hope you enjoyed! More this upcoming week.


End file.
